Broken
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Zim x Gaz] One look into her eyes and he could tell that she was broken, driving him into a need to help her.


He spotted her in the more dark part of town - 'downtown' as it was so often called by humans. He had to do a double take when he first saw her; it's been so long, about two years, since he's seen either of the Membrane siblings.

Dib, he knows, had moved to study overseas as soon as he graduated; he obviously put aside his worries about Zim, knowing that it was impossible for the Irken to take over Earth, considering that it has been years since the Irken had first arrived on Earth, and he was no closer to taking over than back then.

Gaz, on the other hand, he had no idea what had happened to her, she just disappeared sometime after her brother's departure, he knew that she was seeing some older guy that her brother did not approve of at all – but he didn't know if that contributed to her just vanishing.

He took a minute to take in her appearance, her violet hair reaching to her shoulders curled sharply at the ends like it always has. His wide lavender eyes took in her clothes, just a tight black tube top, and a short – way too short – black skirt, finished with high-heeled black boots. He could only blink in shock, since when had little Gaz start dressing like that? He knew that she had certain affection for skirts, but never something that short!

He shook his head once the shock wore off, his eyes steeled in determination, he set forward in her direction, planning on bombarding her with questions. Like 'what are you doing here?' 'Why are you dressed like that?'

And the most important 'Where have you been these past two years?'

He faltered when he saw a small red car pull up to the curbing, the man inside calling out to Gaz. Zim stopped in his tracks completely when he saw the purple haired girl push off the wall and walk to the car to lean into the open window. A few words were exchanged between the two and next thing he knew, Gaz was climbing into the car with the strange man.

He stared in confusion as the red car drove past, his sharp eyes only catching a glimpse of Gaz staring absently down at her lap, without thinking he activated the mechanical legs of his PAK and scaled the wall of the nearest building, choosing to follow them from the rooftops.

He had to use the legs to keep up with them, at one point he panicked when they got too far ahead of him, growling as the car turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. He searched for the car and was about to give up, when he spotted the red vehicle parked in front of the motel room he assumed they were in.

Zim quickly climbed down from the building he was on, the metal legs retreating back into his PAK as he walked up to the door, he lifted a gloved hand to knock but quickly decided against that when he heard muffled noises coming from inside. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, Zim lowered himself down to the doorknob and let out a metal leg to pick the lock.

Hearing a small click, Zim automatically twisted the doorknob and opened the door to quietly slip inside. Lavender eyes searched the area around them, confirming that he was standing in the living room, his antenna twitched underneath his wig when he heard quiet moaning coming from the open doorway leading to the bedroom.

Being as quiet as he could, Zim silently sneaked over to the doorway, and crouched on the ground to make sure he wasn't noticeable when he peeked around the corner.

What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief.

Gaz was laying nude on the bed, her arms and legs wrapped loosely around the man above her, who was thrusting deep inside her, his large hands gripping her hips tightly. Quiet moans were leaving her open mouth, portraying that she was enjoying the man's ministrations.

But her face differed completely from her voice, her head was faced away from the man's, facing the doorway that Zim was hiding behind; she didn't notice the crouched Irken, her empty golden brown eyes staring blankly at the wall just above him.

Zim shivered inwardly as he examined her eyes, noticing how empty and lifeless they looked, almost like she was just a pretty porcelain doll made for this man to play with. His zipper shaped teeth gritted together when he saw a small, almost unnoticeable tear slip out of the corner of her eye.

He could feel something snap inside of him at the sight of her tear, and before he knew it he got up to sneak into the room.

Within seconds the man was sprawled on top of Gaz's shocked form, knocked unconscious from the hard blow to the back of his head, Zim picked the guy off of Gaz and carelessly threw him onto the floor, his narrowed eyes glaring at the stranger.

"Zim?" His lavender eyes shifted back to Gaz, softening slightly at the sight of her, he lifted a helping hand towards her, expecting her to accept it and possibly thank him.

Her reaction was much more different than he imagined.

His offered hand was slapped away as Gaz quickly stood up from the bed to push him back roughly, her golden brown eyes glaring angrily into his, "what the _fuck _do you think you're doing? That was my client!" She growled, pointing down at the unconscious male.

"W-what? But you looked like you didn't like it." Zim sputtered, incredulously, watching as Gaz stomped away from him to pull on her discarded clothes.

He could only watch, speechless, as she picked up the man's pants and dug through the pockets, a bit of relief coming into her empty eyes when she found his leather wallet, she quickly pulled out some cash and threw the wallet and pants back on the ground.

"You're lucky he had his wallet on him." Gaz muttered, pocketing the money in her skirt.

Zim quickly ran in front of her and blocked the doorway before she could get out, "wait! Zim has some questions for little Gaz!"

He ignored the dark glare Gaz sent his way, "is this where you have been the past two years? And what do you mean by 'client'?"

She growled and pushed her way past him, "none of your damn business."

Zim ended up following the fuming woman, persistently throwing question after question at her, which she promptly ignored. He had to give up once they reached what he assumed was where she lived, she pulled out keys to open the door, then swiftly slammed it shut before he could follow her in.

He was considering shooting down her door, so he could question her more, but changed his mind once he figured that he could talk to her later, now that he knows where she lives.

**xXx**

He found her in the same spot that he first saw her yesterday, leaning against the wall and staring emotionlessly at the street for any potential 'clients'.

This time he was able to get to her before anybody could pick her up, he leaned against the wall next to her, raising an imaginary eyebrow when she scooted away from him.

He stared absently at the cement ground, "so this is what you do every night?"

"Yes." She answered quietly; well that was more answer than yesterday at least.

"Does the Dib know about this?"

"No." She looked down at her hands, he could see regret leak into her golden brown eyes, "he doesn't need to know."

But the emotion disappeared quickly at the sound of a car pulling up to the curb, and she was gone just like that, Zim glaring at the retreating car.

He ended up meeting up with her every night with questions; they both would talk standing a couple feet from each other, neither of them looking at the other.

He eventually found out that she was still with that older boyfriend that Dib didn't approve of before, and that he was the reason she doing this; he noticed that she was convinced that her boyfriend loved her.

"I may not be that familiar with human relationships. But I've been on this filthy planet long enough to know that it's not normal, for humans to make their spouse have sex with other humans for money." He told her, completely confused with how she could claim that he loves her, when he makes her do this.

She bit her lip and stared down at her boot clad feet, "you wouldn't understand."

She straightened at the sound of a car pulling up, she walked ahead but paused for a second to glance back at him, "besides, it's not like I could get away from him, even if I wanted too." She whispered, and his eyes widened at the sadness that he could see lingering in the golden brown depths.

He could only stare in confusion at the retreating vehicle. She claims that her boyfriend does this out of love? And yet she looks like she doesn't do this willingly. He scratched his chin in thought.

Does she want to get away from this man, but has nowhere else to go?

**xXx**

One night he found her on the ground shivering, it was late, later than usual, usually by this time she would have left to go home.

But tonight it seemed she was still outside freezing in the cold night wind, Zim quickly ran to her side and crouched down next to her, "what are you still doing out here, little Gaz?"

Her head slowly lifted from her knees to look up at him, he could feel his fist clench in anger, her eyes looked more lifeless than before, "He kicked me out for the night, because I didn't make enough money," her eyes drifted back down to stare at her knees, "I'm used to it, this is normal."

Zim growled in anger, nobody should be used to this kind of treatment, "you're coming with me." He quickly slipped his arms underneath her legs and head, picking her up and walking away before she could protest.

She surprisingly never struggled against him on the way there, just nestled her face into the warmth of his shirt.

By the time he had reached his base, did he notice that she had already fallen asleep, he laid her down gingerly on the couch, running off to get a pillow and blanket.

Once he had her nestled in under the covers, he reached up to brush her hair out of her face, his lavender eyes narrowed at a dark mark on her neck, pushing the violet strands to the side, Zim examined the mark, his eyes widening at the way they curled around her neck, in the shape of hands.

His teeth clenched in anger as he ran his claws lightly against the blemish, he stood up and walked away, he would have to talk to her about that tomorrow.

**xXx**

Gaz groaned quietly as she groggily got up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

She looked around her, trying to figure out where she was, she could only blink when she recognized the familiar base from her childhood, seems like Zim hadn't changed anything at all.

Her eyes eventually narrowed in on something green on her pillow, picking it up, she could only stare in shock at the wad of hundred dollar bills in her hand.

Zim eventually walked in, and smiled slightly at her, "little Gaz." He greeted.

He watched as she got up off the couch to walk towards him, he blinked when she raised the money up to his face, "oh, you found it, Zim left it for yo-"

"What do you want?"

"Eh?"

Gaz scoffed and crossed her arms, "oh, come on, you can't possibly think that I'll believe that your just giving me money without wanting anything in return."

Zim could only blink incredulously, "I don't want anything in return."

Gaz growled and pushed him against the wall, "all of you always want something in return." She leaned up to press a kiss roughly against his lips, her hands moving up to rub the front of his pants.

Zim examined her expression carefully, noticing how her brows were drawn down, her eyes clenched shut tightly, and her lips were pushing against his with more pressure than necessary; she was forcing herself to do this.

He laid his hands on her shoulder and carefully pried her away from him, "why can't you just accept the fact that Zim just wants to help you?"

Gaz growled and shoved the money back into his hands, "because no man just gives money to help! Eventually they always want something in return!"

"Are you forgetting the fact that Zim is not a disgusting human?" He snarled at her.

"It doesn't matter! You're still a _male_ alien!" She screeched back at him.

He inwardly cursed that man for creating this immense distrust for men that she has.

She turned away from him, preparing to leave, "just leave me alone."

"Wait," Zim gripped her arm, and turned her to face him, he placed his hand against the blemish on her neck, "did he do this?"

Her eyes shifted nervously away from him, "he was just angry." She pushed his hand away and turned to leave, "it's nothing."

"Zim can protect you." It left his mouth before he could think, but he wasn't planning on taking it back.

She paused in her steps, "I was fine before you came, and I'll be fine now." She continued out the door.

He hated how she didn't trust him.

**xXx**

Gaz opened the door to her house, an apology ready on the tip of her tongue; she didn't get any money from yesterday.

She paused when she saw her boyfriend with five other guys, gathered in the living room. Deciding that he was busy, Gaz was going to slip back out unnoticed.

"Hey, Gaz! Babe, come here!" So much for being unnoticed, she slowly turned around and emotionlessly made her way towards him.

He stood up and gave her a strained smile, "babe, stop being such a frosty bitch, and say hello to the guys."

Reluctantly, she gave them a small fake smile, and waved her hand at them. He shook his head and sighed, disappointed, reaching a hand to grip her wrist and drag her behind him, "whatever, be right back guys."

He pulled her into his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He smiled at her and brushed a hand through her hair, "I know you pissed me off yesterday, but I know how you can make it up to me now."

She looked up at him warily – she had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know those guys outside?" At her nod, he continued, "well, I want you to have sex with them."

"All of them?" She cried. In the entire two years that she has been working for him, he has never asked her to have sex with this many, usually only one, maybe two but that was it; he had tried this before, but stopped at her refusal.

She shook her head wildly at his confirming nod, "no, no, no, I'm not going to do that, I already told you that before!" She moved to go around him.

He blocked her way, growling angrily, he grabbed her neck and dragged her close to him, "those assholes outside are willing to pay a hefty amount for you," his grip tightened around her neck, "and you already pissed me off, so you are going to do this."

She clawed at his hand desperately, her eyes filled with fear, but she still managed to choke out a stubborn, "no."

He gave her a toothy grin, nodding his head mockingly, "oh, yeees," he chuckled, "maybe you need something to help you relax."

He dragged her over to his dresser where a bowl of white, powder-like substance sat, he gripped her hair with one hand, the other dipped his fingers in the white substance, he brought it close to her face, "come on, babe, sniff it."

Gaz tried to pull her head away, fearfully, "no!" She had never been forced to take drugs before.

Suddenly, a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, his eyes shot up to stare in disbelief at furious lavender eyes, "who the fu-!" He screamed in pain when he felt his wrist snap easily beneath the glove covered one.

Not being able to hold herself up on her shaky legs, Gaz collapsed to the floor, watching in shock mixed with relief at the sight of Zim.

Zim was glad he decided to follow Gaz, he didn't know what would have happened to her if he didn't, he twisted the man's broken wrist sadistically, taking pleasure in his screams of pain; this was the bastard that caused Gaz to deem everyone untrustworthy.

He punched the man to the floor, and instantly climbed on him, to deliver more devastating blows to his face, his lavender colored eyes were wide with rage, some of the natural ruby color of his eyes glowed past his contacts in his fury.

"Zim..stop it…stop it! You're going to kill him!" Gaz cried, from where she was sitting on the floor; she didn't even know why she was trying to help that disgusting man.

Zim instantly stilled at the sound of her voice, his shaking fist held high above his head, he panted, glaring hatefully down at the unconscious bleeding human, his other hand had a tight grip on the man's throat.

There were frantic knocks from the men outside trying to get inside the locked room, but they ignored it.

Slowly, after calming himself down, Zim loosened his hold on the man below him, and stood up to walk towards Gaz.

"I told you that I would protect you."

He extended a hand down towards her, his look expectant, "do you trust me now?"

**xXx**

**Who is the boyfriend? Who knows, he could be a character from IZ, or an oc, I just left him open for people to interpret as they like.**

**Well, this came about because my family has been on a Tyler Perry's Medea movie marathon, all the movies are a great mix of comedy and drama, but one of them had to do with a prostitute, and it made me sad to think that there are some girls' who are forced into prostitution , or who wants to get out of it and make better of themselves but can't because they aren't the ones deciding whether they could quit or not. But there are some of them that wants to do it, so whatever that's their choice, I just feel bad for the ones that are forced into doing it.**

**Anyways I'll shut up now, since I can't claim that I know about the subject completely, only what I've read and seen in movies of it.**

**I feel unsatisfied with this oneshot for some reason, maybe I'll edit it later.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
